


Cylon Perks

by puszysty



Series: Cylon!Felix [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Louis have sex for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cylon Perks

"You ever done this before?" Louis asked as he ran his fingertips down Felix's back.

"Once or twice," Felix lied. It'd been a few more times than that, but in bed with Louis was _not_ the appropriate place to be bringing up his programmed desires for Gaius Baltar. "All that wild experimental sex on the Colony."

"Seriously?" asked Louis, suddenly stopping the movement of his hands. "Gods, I belong to the wrong species."

Felix laughed. "I was just kidding Louis. Most of my sexual encounters on the Colony were ones I'd rather not remember." Felix shivered as an image of Eight passed through his mind.

"I'm sorry baby," said Louis, leaning forward and kissing Felix's shoulder. "I hope you'll want to remember this one."

"As if I'd want to forget," replied Felix.

Louis ran his hands up Felix's back as he streched out over him. Felix relaxed at his smooth touch, allowing Louis to slide in gently. They began moving together, falling easily into rhythm. Felix couldn't remember sex feeling quite this natural before.

Louis began kissing him, first his shoulder, then his neck. Felix let out a low moan.

"What the frak?" exclaimed Louis, suddenly stopping both the kisses and the rhythm.

"What?" asked Felix, craning his neck back as best as he could in this position. He wondered what could have possibly alarmed Louis- they'd hardly even started, for frak's sake.

"Your _back_," said Louis.

"Oh. That," replied Felix, letting the warmth of his glowing spine hit him. He'd forgotten to warn Louis about that, he'd been so excited, so _ready_ for this. "It does that."

"It does that?" asked Louis, astonished. "Just, like that, on its own? All the time?"

"Only when I get…worked up. Not all the time. But yeah, it's natural. You know how the motherboard heats up when you process large amounts of data at once? Basically the same thing." Felix mentally kicked himself for explaining the technical details behind his now bright red spine. In bed was the last place he wanted to remind himself that he was basically a walking computer.

"Does it hurt?" asked Louis.

Felix couldn't help but smile. "No. It feels kind of nice, actually."

Louis traced his fingers lightly up and down Felix's spine. The touch combined with the heat created a tingling sensation, one that sent shivers of pleasure throughout his whole body. That, in turn, made the glowing even more intense. "Is it going to burn if I…get close?" Louis asked, sounding a little nervous. Gods, why hadn't he told Louis about this before?

"I…" Felix paused. He honestly had no idea. He couldn't recall anyone on the Colony who used such a position, and another gay cylon? Not while they were still so obsessed with procreation. "I don't know," Felix continued honestly. "I hope not."

Louis was silent for a moment, and Felix felt that this was it, their first time and he had already ruined their sex life. Then Louis leaned down and kissed his neck again and said "Guess we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Felix breathed a sigh of relief.

Louis settled in close and rocked inward, indicating for Felix to set a pace. His hand ran down Felix's side, then back up, sliding underneath their bodies and finally settling on Felix's chest. They set into their rhythm again, their breathing marking time as they let their minds slip away. It was everything Felix dreamed sex would be like with Louis. The warm glow of his spine didn't seem to push Louis away; in fact, Felix swore he felt Louis get closer the longer they went.

Before Felix knew it, they had quickened the pace and teetered nearer to the brink. With a few more thrusts, Felix filled to brim and spilled over the edges, climaxing in what might have been the best orgasm of his life. He lost himself momentarily in a state of bliss, reentering reality to find Louis laying next to him breathless. Felix let himself sink into the pillow, too exhausted to move. Louis wrapped his arms around him, and Felix mustered up enough energy to move so they could cuddle up together.

"Why didn't you tell me your spine did that before?" Louis asked between breaths.

Felix tensed up a little, as much as his muscles would let him. "I…"

"That feels _fantastic_! I don't know what it's like for you, but _gods_…" sighed Louis. "I am never going back to a human lover again."

Felix laughed, partly in relief and partly in the sheer joy of hearing Louis' reaction. "I should hope not. Because after that, I -" said Felix, accentuating the statement with a kiss. "Am not letting you have anyone else."


End file.
